Transmission devices employing friction rollers for the transmission of power are well known in the art of gearing. Similarly, such transmissions employing drive transfer surfaces combining friction and positive torque-transmitting connection are known. Attention is drawn to applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,171 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,270. However, as those familiar with the art of light weight, high speed, gearing are aware, it has been extremely difficult to provide a transmission device having high mechanical efficiency, high ratio change, low noise output, and high torque transmission capabilities within moderate prices. The elimination of noise in drive systems is important from the point of view of permitting utilization of the system where excessive noise cannot be tolerated, and from the point of view of providing a vibrationless arrangement.